Boogie Woogie with Emmett!
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: The Cullens and Bella go to a dance club in Port Angeles and Emmett thinks it would be funny to pull a prank on each one of his family. Only they plan on getting even. With a wild party, cake and punch. And Bella even gets to work together with Rosalie.
1. Emmett's Fun

This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainments.

Edward's POV

It was a cold day, of course to us we couldn't tell. Death is supposed to be peaceful and with my family sometimes it was caios, but as Rosalie said 'If we all had our happy ending we would all be under the ground'. So I waited for Bella to get dressed so we could go out tonight. All of us were going to a dance club in Port Angeles. Alice of course had to make sure we were all dressed nice and Emmett had to bet with Jasper that I couldn't get Bella to dance with bet all their chores for a year, of course Jasper had bet Bella would dance and Emmett disagreed. If only Emmett knew Jasper had asked Alice before they bet. Carlisle was getting ready for work, he had to work night shift this week because someone broke their leg. Esme was tidying up around the house and hummming. Rosalie was admiring herself in the mirror, thinking about her make-up if it looked good or if she should fix it and take up another half hour. They were my family sometimes annoying but we were still family.

"Edward, do you like this? Alice thinks it's not good enough and I need some back-ups" Bella said walking out in a blue shirt and jeans.

"It's perfect, Love." I smiled, she looked good in everything. She smiled back and confered with Alice untill she won. Alice of course was wearing a short black dress with her favorite ballet flats and her hair spikey as always.

"Are you guys ready now?!" Rosalie shouted as she walked out in her high heels, short skirt and pink tank top. Rosalie must have decided to redo her make-up cause it did look different, but she must have also

went along with one color instead of trying all of them on.

"Yes. We just needed to get Bella to find something. Not everyone can get dressed and put on make-up in 1.5 minutes." I argued. She got on my nerves about Bella sometimes.

"Let's go then!" Alice danced out and twirled with Jasper once before heading out the door. I took Bella by the hand and walked her to the car. I opened the door and let her in before getting in myself. I couldn't began to imagine what trouble Emmett might get us in. All I knew was that we were in for a wild night, and Emmett most likely would never let it go.

"You know I'm not good at dancing, so remind me why we are going again?" Bella asked me, still trying to get out of dancing.

"Bella, I think you getting out and having some fun is good for you. Plus Alice might kill me if I told you I would turn around and let you go." I said half smiling. She laughed and let out a small sigh. I felt bad, but I knew she would have fun. I pulled the Volvo into an alley full of cars. I walked over and escorted her over to the door and said "Ladies First" And let Rosalie, Alice and Bella in first and then followed. They had loud music and food. Bright multi-colored lights filled the room. I knew this would be a long night.

"Bella, would you like some punch?" I asked, it gave her a reason not to dance. She nodded and walked over to the table. I saw Alice stop dancing and stare into the future, and Rosalie went over with Bella to find Emmett. I was walking over to Alice when she came back to the present.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed so loud. Then Emmett jumped out from behind the tabled and Bella spilled her drink all over Rosalie, who was beside her. Rosalie growled and ran towards the bathroom.

"Bella! You RUINED MY MAKE-UP! And YOU," Rosalie screamed at Emmett, " uggg....You messed up this out fit. It was brand new!"


	2. Rosalie, Alice and Bella's Revenge

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainments

**Bella's POV**

I felt so bad. I spilled punch all over Rosalie, then again I could blame Emmett for jumping out and scaring me to death! Rosalie's going to hate me more than before now.

"Bella. Rosalie's fine, why don't you go and dance with Edward?" Alice said and I thought about it...Yes! I would go dance with Edward and relax, maybe Rosalie didn't hate me as much as I thought.

"Okay...where is he?" I asked. Alice pointed over to the DJ and I saw Edward picking out a CD. I guessed Alice knew I would dance and told Edward. They didn't mind a slow song, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth", just like at prom. Edward twirled me around and we danced. Then I saw Emmett dancing close by, and slowly started dancing away. Emmett followed, which just mademe dance away more.

"Bella, why are you dancing?!" Emmett said, I was utterly confussed.

"Because-" I was interupted by Jasper.

"It's a free country she can dance if she wants to!" Jasper said, Edward grimaced and pulled me away from them. In the backround I could hear.

"Ha. You have my chores for a year" Jasper's voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Emmett's Voice. A bet I figured, I hated Emmett and Jasper for that reason. I went over to Alice to see what she was up to. The song was over and Emmett came over to where Alice and I were. He tripped (not accedently) and ripped Alice lace around the bottom of her black dress. Alice screamed.

"EMMETT!!!! YOU RIPPED MY FAVORITE DRESS!!! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU UP AND BURN YOU TO DUST AND TH-" People stated to stare, "Figuratively." She said and people continued dancing and having fun. Alice was mad and Jasper could feel it and was over in a flash. He punched Emmett in the arm. Emmett didn't flinch, at ALL! Alice growled a kinda pathetic and small growl. So know all the girls had been pranked. And now it was the guys turn...

I watched Emmett closely along with Alice. We agreed to end this. Alice smeered her make-up and wanted me to help her out.

"Fine. But what if he does someting why I'm gone." I argued over and over but she won. And I couldn't imagine what was happening, but I could guess Emmett was using someting to black male Jasper into making a couple fight or making Edward lust after another girl or worse...a guy. And the worst part was, I was right! I must have the future seeing stuff! All the couples in the room were fighting over stupid stuff like, what flavor of kool aid is better, what is the best TV show, about old -ex boyfriends, etc. Like I said stupid stuff and Edward was trying to convince Emmett to stop black maling Jasper and for Jasper to stop making people fight an some break-up. Emmett was Emmett. And I hated Emmett. Well for now I hated him. I planned on getting him for this. All the girls were mad and now Jasper was mad. Edward too. Emmett was getting on everyone's nerves and now we were going to get..."Revenge" Alice said as if she saw it. Alice smiled a evil and nice smile that might scare only a fly. But hey, it was better than nothing. Alice and I talked about ways of getting him back.

"He brought some blood in a can, we could put some punch in it and have him try THAT!" Alice said.

"But, when is he going to leave his can alone."I asked but at the time Rosalie came up behind me, looking sinister. Evily sinister.

"I could get him to leave it. You know luring him away from it long enough for you all to take care of it. And then I'll pull some prank on him when I get my hands around his throat!" She said angrily. I then quickly noted to never mess up her make-up. I hoped this would work, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I laughed under my breath. And so we waited. Rosalie walked out.

"Emmy Bear, I'm sorry I got so mad about the make-up, can you come to the restroom and help me fix it. You can pick the colors out..." She said inoccently. Emmett smiled, I couldn't guess what he was thinking and something told me I didn't want to know. He sat his can down and followed her to the restrooms. I got the ladel and Alice got the drink. We poured in as much punch as possible. Alice and I laughed and went to our spots where we found Jasper and Edward! "We are going to get payback too!"

"Well you guys come up with some plan to make it terrible for him!" Alice said. Jasper kissed her on the head and said "Let's hope he gets his deserves."

The guys then went out to get alot of confetti, cake and balloons. When Emmett came out he seemed clueless of what happened. Rosalie came back and said, "READY." We told her about the confetti and balloons and having everyone sing Happy Birthday and throw cake in his face. She enjoyed this, which scared me.


	3. Nonlife of the Party

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainments, sorry that these have been short, but I've been working on a big Fanfic project you all will soon see.

RPOV

Emmett was going to pay. We had a big fat chocolate cake with his face on it. I hoped he would be coughing up cake for weeks. He had ruined this evening. I knowhe likesto have his fun but it wasgetting on all our nerves. Emmett came out onto the floor and Alice ran to the DJ and pulled out a Happy B-Day mix and turned the stereo full blast. Jasper went onto a ceiling beam with all the confetti and streamers, Edward got the punch in his can so that if he needed to wash the cake down, he still would have..._something._ Bella and I agreed to work together and shove the cake in his face. A big spot light shone on him.

"This is the moment we all have been waiting for." Alicesaid, queing the music. _Happy Birthday to you-_

"Uh...You guys forgive me right?" Emmett said as confetti began to fall and Bella and I walked towards him with the cake. He smiled that smile that meant he was sorry, but when would I ever get another chance like this. We shoved the cake in his open mouth and watched him choke down every bite. I saw every kid there pull out their phones and flashing lights. There would never be another night that he would trick us again, or at least trick us and get away with it. Edward gave him his punch-y drink and we watched him gag on it. In a way I felt sorry but after a moment he was better and he picked me up wiped soe of the cake off his face and...Gag! He shoved cake in my mouth, I immediatly spat it out and took some candy form the bowls on the table and threw it at him. Then Alice dumped punch over Jasper's head and Edward shoved some cake in Bella's face (She washuman though, so it didn't matter). And by then end the Dance club was a mess and we all we're covered in punchand cake, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt human. I felt alive, and even though I wanted to kill Emmett, I felt like killing him with love. Edward drove Bella home and told Charlie that Emmett started a food fight. I would've loved to see the look on Charlie's face. But sadly, we all got grounded for a month. Carlisle said doing something like that we could've got carried away and somebody might have got hurt. But hey it didn't stop us from sneaking out and scaring the crap out of some guy at Disney Land. But hey, that's a story for another time.


End file.
